Talk:Absolute Embodiment/@comment-24053170-20180423004811/@comment-24053170-20180423013828
Actually according to the various mythology books, it indeed means he represents both genders. Thats literally why he is called the Complete One. And nothing else. So your going to argue with official egyptian mythology books? The information I found is from mythology books, which I have several of. Your information is only from wikipedia. Sorry, but in this case your going to have to try much harder. Emboding something means they literally have to represent it in every way. Atum on the other hand doesn't embody completeness, he just represent the genders, Which is why he was called the complete one. These facts aren't false or made up, there true in every way. Your the only one that doesn't seem to understand this.. Mythology is something I studied a lot of of, and is one of my favorite subjects. Which is why I have so many different mythology books. You can say what you want, but I am afraid your still wrong here. Also one of the main focuses of this power is the user is considered to be without any major flaws or weaknesses (ie perfection). Divine core is implied to mean the user is already perfect and without flaws. As well as being immutable to outside changes. Which is literally what both this power and perfection is about. Why are you ignoring that fact and trying to change how the power is described? I mean its lists the user being perfect in the very first line of the description of the skill, yet you completely ignore it because the users don't fit according to how you described this page. even though its the exact same description of the capabilities- "is a Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed." So exactly what part of that doesn't comform to the capabilities above? Especially considering the the first line of Perfection even states the same thing. Also as you can see by the bolded portions, its a composite skill that includes being perfect. So its not simply about immutability. Divine Core represents many different things, and thats only a brief description of it as its considered a composite skill meaning that it represents many different aspects and traits. Meaning that based on the description they are users, and you are ignoring them because the users aren't complete or absolute. even though the skill says otherwise. Also being perfect and complete means to be free of anything wasteful or unnecessary, which they already have by birth since there perfect. I don't even know what you are looking for in this power anymore, especially if you ignore the obvious. You seem to disagree with any user people have posted and you say that Atum is the only user even though the only source of info you bothered to use is wikipedia, which is not nearly as accurate as actual mythology books. Based on your statements and arguments, no users should have this power. As you can't seem to decide on how the power is actually defined as you keep changing the definition every time I talk to you about it.